Tortinhas de Morango
by Lady Murder
Summary: ... que foram esquecidas sobre a travessa na cozinha. Para Narcisa le Fay. JL


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to Ginny Weasley.

**Aviso: **Mais ou menos baseada na Planos de Casamento da Swiit. Espero que não se importe :D.

**-X-**

**Para Narcisa_le_fay, minha amiga secreta de Páscoa do 6V**

**-X-**

**Tortinhas de Morango**

Lily abriu os olhos lentamente, acordando. Sentia o corpo um pouco dolorido, mas longe de ser de uma forma ruim. Bocejou e ia começar a se espreguiçar quando enfim sentiu um peso sobre seu braço, bem como uma respiração lenta junto ao seu pescoço e uma batida de coração junto às suas costas. Franziu o cenho e aspirou, sentindo um perfume conhecido.

Arregalou os olhos.

Lily Evans xingou-se mentalmente por ter uma memória boa e lembrar-se exatamente do porquê de James Potter estar deitado em sua cama "agarradinho" à ela. E isso junto ao fato de que acabara de confirmar que tudo o que ele vestia era realmente apenas uma boxer – e ela apenas a calcinha, que tinha certeza que estava em algum lugar da sala, na noite anterior – só contribuía para que a ideia de ser somente uma brincadeira fosse impossível.

- Oh, droga. – Murmurou, tirando devagar o braço de James sobre si e levantando-se. Correu para o banheiro. – PUTA QUE...

Mas não terminou. Queria realmente gritar, mas isso acordaria James e ela realmente, realmente, _realmente_ não queria fazer isso. Encarou-se no espelho. Os cabelos completamente desgrenhados, os olhos cansados, mas... Aquela droga de sorriso bobo não abandonava seus lábios.

- Isso não é para sorrir, Lily. – Bufou. – É, ok, você teve uma noite de sexo tórrido com um cara absolutamente... Bem, absolutamente tudo. Mas esse cara absolutamente tudo é o seu melhor amigo. Sabe, desde os onze. E você fez sexo com ele. Sexo. Vamos, como você vai conseguir continuar a afirmar com tanta certeza de que não, vocês não tem nada depois disso?

Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça.

- Ora, no que estava pensando? Foi só... Sexo, não foi? Tudo bem, com seu melhor amigo desde a infância, mas, admitamos, um dia isso ia acabar acontecendo. Agora seja madura, sua idiota. Sorria, diga que foi bom e nunca, nunquinha, mais repita. Simples.

- Assim você me magoa, Lils. – A voz rouca que veio da porta do banheiro fez a Evans arrepiar-se. Não precisou olhar para trás para saber que era James. – Tudo bem, posso ser seu melhor amigo, mas, qual é, não vai querer repetir?

- Hã... Bom dia, James! – E tentou o seu melhor sorriso. – Então, pois é, né? Eu estava aqui pensando e...

- Ah, não me venha com essas palavras e essa cara. São as que eu uso quando quero dizer que não passou daquela noite mesmo para alguém, Red. Você não vai usar isso comigo, vai?

- Está com fome? – Murmurou, tentando sair do banheiro, mas James impediu sua passagem.

- Vai fugir?

A ruiva o encarou por alguns segundos antes de abaixar a cabeça, desvencilhar-se dele e ir para o quarto. James bufou.

- Lá vamos nós...

::

- Lily, eu estou falando com você. – James disse, pelo que lhe pareceu a quarta vez, mas ela continuava entretida nas panquecas que estava preparando. – Ótimo...

- Você quer quantas? – Ela perguntou, virando-se e sorrindo.

-... Você é inacreditável.

Lily suspirou.

- Só... Não vamos falar disso. Qual é, James, você também não acha que é,... Bem, incrivelmente estranho pensar que nós dois fizemos... Sexo?

- Estranho?! – Exclamou, levantando da cadeira de onde estava e andando até ela. – Bem, eu não chamaria uma noite maravilhosa de estranha.

- Você sabe que isso nunca vai dar certo.

- Como posso saber, se você não quer nem tentar? – O Potter perguntou, segurando o antebraço da ruiva levemente. Mas Lily permaneceu em silêncio. James afundou a cabeça no ombro da garota, suspirando. – As panquecas vão queimar... – Murmurou, afastando-se e voltando a se sentar na cadeira.

::

- Então? – Sirius perguntou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. A garçonete que acabara de deixar a comida saía.

- Bem, é que... – James tentou começar, mas sua voz foi morrendo. Aparentemente, contar aquilo a Sirius estava sendo mais difícil do que parecia, principalmente por ele ter certeza da reação do amigo. – É que... Ok. Transei com a Lily.

E a gargalhada infelizmente esperada por James ecoou na pequena lanchonete.

- Eu sabia que não devia ter te dito nada... – O Potter murmurou, tentando levantar, mas Sirius fez um gesto para que ele sentasse novamente.

- Haahaa... Desculpe. Não, hahaa, sério. – Respirou fundo e só permaneceu com um sorriso no rosto. – Não vou dizer que isso não foi esperado, certo? Estava meio óbvio desde o dia em que vocês entraram na puberdade, cara, só que vocês foram idiotas e esperaram ficarem adultos primeiro. – Deu de ombros. – Mas e aí, como isso acabou acontecendo? Ou melhor, como ainda está vivo?

- Na verdade, eu nem sei. Foi bem normal ontem, sabe? Eu só fui à casa dela e a gente ficou conversando, como várias outras vezes. Mas... Sei lá, os olhos dela... – Balançou a cabeça. – Aconteceu, foi isso.

- Você não me parece muito... Feliz, como achei que estaria.

- E quando acordei, eu estava. Mas a idiota da Red tinha que complicar tudo. Céus, e daí que somos amigos desde a infância? Foi bom, nós gostamos – e isso eu tenho certeza –, mas ela prefere fingir que não foi nada.

- Típico.

- Eu só não... Sei o que fazer, exatamente. – James encarou Sirius por alguns segundos. – Ok, eu não acredito que estou pedindo conselhos a uma bicha louca, – Sirius fechou a cara. – mas... Acha que pode me ajudar?

- Sabia que você é muito cara-de-pau?

- Ah, por favor, vai! Em algum momento você deve ter tido uma crise assim com o Remus. E, ok, são situações beeeem diferentes, mas alguma coisa você deve fazer.

- Eu mereço.

::

- Remus, por favor! Realmente preciso de conselhos agora. – Choramingou Lily, deitada no chão da própria casa.

- Desculpe-me, Lils, mas você fez a merda. Você conserta. – Ele a encarou da poltrona onde estava sentado.

- É só que...

-... Que você tem a mania de complicar coisas simples.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca. – Revirou os olhos. – Você costumava ser mais gentil. Está convivendo demais com o Sirius...

Remus corou e tossiu.

- Bem, é só que você e o James já enrolaram demais, Lily. Já são adultos. Não dá mais para se esconder atrás de desculpas, deve encarar os fatos.

- Céus, até parece que vamos casar.

- Sinto muito, mas não sou eu quem está fazendo parecer isso.

- Então acha que eu devo... – Sentou-se. – Falar com ele?

- Eu não acho nada...

::

- Lily, olha... – James começou, assim que a ruiva abriu a porta.

- Ei, desculpa, entra aí e espera só um segundo. – E correu para a cozinha, deixando um confuso James para trás.

O Potter jogou-se no sofá da sala, com o cenho franzido. Quando, diabos, ele ia entender aquela ruiva? Primeiro, eles têm uma noite no mínimo muito boa, mas de manhã ela simplesmente prefere ignorar tudo – mesmo tendo gostado – e foge da conversa que James queria ter com ela. Depois, à noite, simplesmente liga para ele e diz para aparecer em sua casa. Mas ela simplesmente corre para a cozinha e o deixa ali, indignado.

Bufou, escorregando mais no sofá.

Esperou alguns segundos, mas já estava impaciente demais. James foi calmamente para a cozinha, chegando a tempo de ver Lily tirando uma enorme travessa do fogão e colocando sobre o balcão – com uma luva, é claro.

- Desde quando você cozinha? – Não resistiu à pergunta, assustando a Evans.

- Ah, resolvi testar. – Deu de ombros. – Faz tempo que eu vi essa receita passar na TV e pen-

- Lily. – James interrompeu, antes que ela começasse uma enorme explicação de como resolvera fazer o... Bem, o que quer que estivesse na travessa (que tinha um bom aroma de morangos, aliás). – Você não me chamou aqui para isso, chamou? Olha, vamos resolver de logo isso e... – Mas a ruiva tinha parado de encará-lo e se voltara mais uma vez para a travessa.

- Tortinha de morango? – Perguntou, pegando uma das várias tortinhas (então era isso!) que estavam na travessa e estendendo bem em frente à boca de James. Ele, é claro, revirou os olhos.

- Se você está tentando fazer com que desista, está fazendo um bom trabalho. – E preferiu ignorar que viu a mão que segurava a tortinha estremecer levemente.

- Vamos, coma. – Insistiu, colocando a tortinha de morango ainda mais perto da boca dele.

- Lils... – Murmurou, mas como ela não cedeu, ele deu uma mordida na torta e começou a mastigar...

... para logo começar a tossir.

- O quê! O que foi? Está tão ruim assim? – Ela perguntou, os olhos verdes arregalados.

- Não, é só que... – Tossiu. – Está um pouco doce _demais_. Mas tudo bem, está boa. – Forçou um sorriso. O fato é que se os morangos não fossem um pouco azedos, ele definitivamente não iria morder aquela tortinha novamente.

- Desculpe... – Murmurou, encarando James terminar de mastigar a tortinha açucarada. – Hã, tem creme na sua...

- Hã? – Levantou os olhos do chão para encará-la. Só não esperava vê-la tão perto.

-... Boca.

E, sem mais nem menos, Lily beijou seu lábio superior, afastando-se logo depois – agora com um pouco de creme nos lábios. James a encarou por alguns segundos e pensou em perguntar alguma coisa, mas lembrou-se de Sirius dizendo algo sobre deixá-la fazer do jeito dela, já que estava tão insegura. Suspirou, fechando os olhos. Naquela noite, o Potter só ia esperar.

...E nem precisou por tanto tempo, pois a boca da ruiva já estava sobre a dele novamente.

- Eu sou uma idiota. – James ouviu-a murmurar em algum ponto entre a sala e o quarto.

- Eu sei. – Respondera, vagamente, antes de voltar a ocupar seus lábios.

As tortinhas de morangos, infelizmente, foram esquecidas sobre a travessa na cozinha.

**-X-**

**N/A: **Ficou uma droga, eu sei D:. Perdão, sério! Tente encará-la como uma fluffly engraçadinha, por favor. O fato é que eu comecei ontem e tinha que terminar hoje, ou seja, a primeira coisa que veio à minha cabeça eu pus, perdão novamente.

Bem, eu nunca falei muito contigo, então fiquei super temerosa por não saber o seu gosto e tudo. Espero que depois dessa fic eu possa saber mais coisas sobre você. Apesar de estar um lixinho, espero que tenha gostado. Foi de coração s2.

Obrigada Hee, lénda, maravilhosa, luz do meu viver por betar.

**Reviews?**


End file.
